


Terrible Luck

by xserenity



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dick Grayson is a witch, Jason Todd is a vampire, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Vampire!Jason, Witch!Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: Dick Grayson never expected to find himself waking up in a morgue, naked, and completely alive when he was sure he’d died.





	Terrible Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a bit of a Halloween-type theme.

Dick smiled fondly as he read the letter clutched in his hand. He chuckled at the poor handwriting of his baby brother and how the boy opened his message with an insult, only to finish it off by asking him to meet. It was endearing and adorable and Dick couldn't help but be amused. Besides, he wanted to see him again as well. It had been months since he'd last seen Damian.

Dick had been on a bit of a soul searching journey, or more like, a journey to learn new witchcraft spells. He had been traveling from town to town, spending leisure time with the townspeople as well as performing a bit of magic in his private time. Searched for different herbs and materials to craft his spells from books he'd read.

It was refreshing to do what he wanted at his own pace since there were less restrictions. Considering his family were quite nosy and constantly got in his way. Which is why he left them for a while, and yet now, he was yearning to see them. At least just their faces.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as memories of old flooded his mind. Seeing the gentle smiles of his family members made him homesick, sentimental even. But it wouldn't be long until he saw them again as he planned to make a trip back after he was done visiting the next town.

Speaking of said town, it was slowly coming into view and he could see the lights at the front of the entrance, could hear music playing from afar, the sounds traveling towards him.

God, it had been a grueling hike just to make it this far and who would have thought he'd have to cross through an eerie forest? Covered in trees and grass, moss and the like. Bushes upon bushes and not to mention, the trees themselves were tall with branches and leaves hanging far above. It was thick and hard to get through, but Dick was glad he made it since he was excited to visit the town. They had a few items he was looking forward to collecting.  
  
Dick was close to exiting the forest, making his way onto the gravel ground when suddenly, he heard rustling from behind.

And then before he knew it, someone had jumped him and driven a knife into his lower back. He screamed from the pain, felt his insides being ripped as the sensation spread across his body. It hurt—oh god, it _really_ fucking hurt.

Dick choked on his spit, grimaced as sapphire eyes rolled to gawk at his attacker. "Who—" he started but another came at him from the front and punctured his stomach. This time, he let out a shriek, loud and grating, strained his lungs. Felt so much pain, so much that tears pricked his eyes.  _God_ , why was this happening to him?

His two attackers didn't breathe a single word, kept silent and used pressure to drive the knives in deeper until the hilt dug into his skin. Dick could hear his insides cracking, breaking apart as the agony worsened.

"He—" Dick tried to shout for help and received a punch to the face and one to the gut, winding him out. 

He gasped loudly, the pain coursing throughout his body, hitting every inch of his nerves. The blood...the blood was seeping out and soaked through his clothes, dripping down his skin and it felt disgusting.

Blood crawled up his throat and filled his mouth, slowly pooling out and over his lips due to his inability to not swallow. Couldn’t swallow as he was coughing obnoxiously, hacked up any blood he could get out. He wanted to say something, anything, but his attackers didn’t give him the chance as they pulled out their knives and drove it in once more. Twice more. Stabbed him multiple times from all angles, ripping through his organs, piercing each one.

Dick grunted and groaned, screaming at the top of his lungs from the sheer pain, couldn't fight them off as the energy from his body was being drained. As the life within him was diminishing. 

What kind of awful luck did he have to receive this sort of death sentence? 

One of the men kicked Dick to the ground as his limp body crashed. Blood was pouring out of him, forming a puddle beneath his body. Dick brought a shaky hand to his stomach, pressed down as fingers curled into his open wounds. Could feel the blood, slimy and wet and fucking disgusting, making him want to vomit.  

Liquid clogged his throat once more and he choked, couldn’t breath and couldn’t will himself to spit. So with all of his energy, he slowly tilted his body to the side. Allowed all that blood to empty out.

"Fuckin' witch—“ One of the men said and that's when it hit him. The reason why they had attacked him. "Das' right. You gon'na die, you bitch." 

They were... _witch hunters_. Fucking witch hunters. Dick swiveled his neck to stare at his killers and through his blurry vision, he could see the cloaks that they were wearing and inwardly cursed himself. He should have noticed, he should have as these were people he actively avoided. The cloaks that they wore and the patches that were stitched onto their sleeve were indicators that they were hunters, specifically ones that specialized in witches.

But  _how?_ How did they know that Dick was a witch? He hadn't revealed it to anyone, hadn't breathed a word about it and yet, they found out. It was next to impossible to know unless somewhere along the line he'd slipped up. That he'd been followed and watched and—god, that made sense. That made so much sense since there was one instance where he had slipped up. Tried to cover it up himself by smiling as he asked a sales person for a specific, a _very_ specific item for a forbidden recipe.

That was just fucking shit. Just—he couldn't believe he was going to die this way. Not— _this_ was not how he wanted to go.

"Yea’, how you feelin’ now?  _Witch_ ," One man hissed and spat on him, kicked him once more and Dick cried. He was in immense pain, had tears streaming down his face as he gasped for air.

God, everything hurt. It hurt so much, so _so_ much. He couldn’t stand the pain and just wanted it to end already. If he was going to die, just let him die _now._ He didn’t want to wait any longer, couldn’t tolerate it.

"Now you gon’na die a painful death an’ you won't be able to hurt others with your witchcraft." They snickered, laughed at the top of their lungs in amusement as they shamelessly watched Dick slowly lose his life. They spat on him once more, kicked up dirt that smothered him and slowly started walking away, leaving him there to die.

And Dick—Dick just laid there motionless. Couldn't speak or move a single part of his body. Immense pain pricked at his nerves as he wheezed, tried to breath but couldn't. Tried to think of something, anything that could help him—that could save him, but he couldn't do anything.  _Nothing._

As he lay there analyzing his final moments, he supposed he had to accept it as there was no point in him freaking out about it. Because whether he wanted to or not, he was going to die.

He could feel the energy leaving his body as the nerves within failed to function. As his arms and legs became lifeless. His conscious was fading as thoughts slipped from his mind, couldn’t formulate a single coherent thought. His vision blurred, the colors dwindling and slowly collapsed him in total darkness. His organs were mere minutes from failing, completely shutting down his body as blood continually flowed out like a stream.

Yeah, he was so dead.

All he felt was regret. Regret for something, something that seemed oddly familiar to him. Something that he was just recently thinking about. A letter…of some sort? But he couldn’t remember.

Couldn’t remember anything at all.

As Dick lay in his last dying moments with just a bit of awareness left, he felt a presence nearby. A figure of some sort staring at him from above. He could not see anything, couldn't even open his eyes to just look since he had no control over his body. The life in him was about to fade and before he knew it, before he could really think about who or what was nearby, his fuse was gone. And nothing more came to the mind of the witch who was known as _Richard ‘Dick’ Grayson._

\-----

Dick gasped loudly, eyes shooting wide open. He blinked, his mind a muddled mess, couldn't seem to remember anything. "Wh—?" he groaned, throat scratchy and hoarse. Dick was in a daze, could feel his head pounding and fluttered his eyes shut. Breathed in and out as he tried to calm himself, tried to think of something, anything. And then suddenly, he remembered the very last moments of his life. How he'd been attacked and stabbed, was left to bleed to death. And that he was... _dead?_

Sapphire eyes jerked open and he blinked, tried to focus his vision as the blur slowly diminished. He squeezed his brows, forming a thin line as a look of confusion filtered through his face. Where was he? Eyes roamed about and it didn't take him long to figure out where he was. It was the morgue and Dick was laying on a very cold and steel table, completely naked with a cart filled with an assortment of knives beside him. A chill crawled up his spine and he shivered, trembling as the hairs of his body stood up, goosebumps attacking his skin.

Immediately, he tried to sit up and felt pain all over his body, groaned loudly. Dick lowered his eyes and stared at his stomach, could see the lines of the scars that were left behind from the knife wounds. Ran his fingers over the bumpy flesh, feeling them out. There were so many, but they weren't as bad as he expected. They were already starting to blend into his skin and Dick would have thought that would have taken longer. Actually, there should have been stitches but there weren't any apparent. He sighed loudly, distressed and ran a hand through his tussled hair, could feel the nasty oils and crusted blood still lingering. 

Dick swung his legs to the side and tried to stand up, but collapsed to the ground, his legs giving out. "Ugh," he groaned and tried to push himself back up, but his legs were not cooperating, were wobbly and uncoordinated. Shit, however long he had been resting had messed with his strength. He spent a moment trying to recuperate and leaned his side against the table for support. Another wind blew past him and he shivered, cold to the bone. Was completely naked and in need of clothes. 

He drew in a shaky breath and took another step forward and rejoiced when he didn't fall, was actually able to take a step without feeling like his legs would give out like jelly. Slowly, he made his way to the door and found a coat hanging on it, very convenient. He picked the coat and slipped it onto his body, buttoning it up to the top. It was a tad big but it fit him just fine and reached to his knees so at least he was covered. Ever so carefully, he opened the door, peeked outside and sneaked out of the creepy morgue.

\-------

One way or another, Dick found himself at an inn and was able to rent a room with the money he was able to swipe at the morgue. He was actually able to find his old bloody clothes but they were rendered useless, so he left them behind and managed to grab his other items like his wallet and the letter from Damian. Which was completely soaked through with blood and barely legible and yet, he still kept it because it was precious.

It was the one regret he remembered before he died and this time, he swore he will meet his family again. Once he got things settled.

When Dick entered the inn, he'd received a few strange stares as he was being checked in and he didn't really understand why but figured it was probably because he looked really disheveled and had on no pants and was just wear a freaking trench coat.

Yeah, not weird at all. He didn't have a chance to purchase a change of clothes, not as if he could just enter and not be chased out anyways, so he asked the lady at the front desk for a fresh pair of clothes which she arched her brow at him but nodded anyways.

Once he was locked behind closed doors, he rushed to the bathroom to get a look at himself and what he saw was not what he was expecting. Dick was... _different_. In a bad sort of way?

His skin was no longer that golden hue he remembered and now, he was lighter than most. A bit pale he would say and his— _what the hell?_  Dick leaned into the mirror and brushed his hair away, eyes bulging wide as he examined his eyes. They were different. Not  _just_  different. The colors didn't match and he just couldn't—why the hell did they  _not_  match?

At least the color in his left eye remained the same, was still that bright sapphire blue and yet his right eye was  _red_ , almost like his eyes were bloodshot but they weren't. His pupil was _crimson_. He blinked a few times, rubbed at them to check and see if his mind was playing tricks on him. But when he brought his attention back to the mirror, his red eye was still there.

He groaned, exasperated and dug his hands into his hair. He just didn't understand what was happening. One moment he was killed and very much dead, but the next, he was awake and naked in a morgue. And now, he's different and he just couldn't put a reason to it. There was a strange phenomenon occurring within him and he didn't have the answer to it.

Dick sighed loudly, frustrated and looked at the reflection once more. He stared, searched every inch of his body and then that's when he found something. He brought a hand to his neck and smoothed his fingers over the two holes that were very apparent on his skin. Two parallel holes that were quite small and dark in color, almost as if it was dried over blood, a deep red that had faded to black.

And they looked familiar, _too_  familiar and Dick knew exactly what it meant.

" _Vampire,_ " he breathed. He'd been bitten by a vampire and turned into one. " _Fuck!_ " he cursed.

That was not what he wanted and while he was maybe thankful for being saved, he was not keen on the idea of being a vampire...witch? That is, if he could still cast spells. Or if he was just reborn as a vampire.

But who could it be that saved him? As Dick thought back, digging deep into his memories, something within him flourished, resurfacing. He remembered that before his final moments, someone had approached him. That there was a presence nearby as he was fading into unconsciousness, fading into darkness. But his mind had slipped before he could register who or what it was.

Clearly, his feelings were right and someone or some _vampire_  had bit him and saved him. And Dick really wanted to find out who it was. 

He  _had_ to. He wanted to know. He wasn't sure how he was going to find him, but one way or another, he _would_.

\-----

So apparently it wasn't as easy to find someone who preferred to stay hidden, especially a vampire he didn't know. Dick had cleaned up, got himself groomed and dressed and went searching around town. Had actually spent a few days trying to gather information.

He didn't know what this person looked like or what they sounded like or anything.  _Nothing._  Just the fact that they were a vampire and vampires tended to blend in well with others. Or more accurately stated, they stayed out of plain sight. So it was a bit difficult trying to locate said vampire savior when he had no clue who it was

It didn't help that his vampire blood lust was sinking in, gradually peeling away at his hunger. His throat would dry out and he'd find himself swallowing his spit, his stomach gurgling in need of something to satiate him.

But he'd ignore it and instead ate some food like a normal human did, and yet it didn't help. The food tasted fine at least, he was a bit surprised by that fact, but it didn't seem to make a difference. The food didn't satisfy his hunger and he was still craving for  _something_ , for  _blood_.

It was making him crazy, dizzy even and he could feel himself growing weak. The energy leaving his body as he could barely walk or carry himself as he continued on with his search. He became lethargic, sleepy and would return frequently to his inn to rest.

It was grueling and he couldn't resist when his eyes fell upon others. It made it even worst when he got a whiff of the smallest bit of blood. It fueled his hunger and it made it difficult for him to resist, almost wanting to attack the innocent and sink his teeth as he drank their blood. He could just imagine it now.

And Dick, he tried to resist. He really did, but he just couldn't control his thirst and he—he attacked the townspeople. Bit them as he tasted their blood, sucked them dry as red dripped down his lips and onto his clothes. It was so _so_ delicious and satisfying and he wanted  _more_. He couldn't resist and needed—he  _needed_  more.

\------

There had been rumblings of random attacks occurring throughout town, of how people were bitten and had their blood taken to the point that they were on the verge of death. The surprising thing was no one died, but they had to be cared for and given a blood transfusion just to replenish their blood.

Jason Todd, a traveling vampire had an inkling of what was happening. He'd been hiding within the crowd, listening to their stories as he'd pass by during the shops or during times he'd be occupying a bar, a cafe. The rumors started off small, but eventually they grew.

He supposed he had a hand in this matter and figured he should probably do something about it since he knew who the perpetrator was.

It didn't take him much effort to find his foe as he was quite easy to find. Could smell the scent of blood miles away and followed that trail. Found him locked in a warehouse, nibbling on someone's neck.

Jason sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, exasperated at himself. He had miscalculated the effects of his vampire venom, didn't think it would actually turn him into a vampire considering the few times he'd save a human, it didn't.

He swiftly jumped the culprit and ripped the man away from him, tossed his limp body to the ground. The stranger in question flinched from the sudden intrusion, and huffed a breath as he titled his head back, eyes settling on the vampire and Jason, Jason was mesmerized for a moment. He stared at the man in awe, admiring his features. His eyes were _gorgeous_  and they captivated him, luring him into a brief daze and he couldn't help but swallow a lump caught in his throat. 

But the man was the complete opposite of Jason. He was staring at him in fear, but there was a slight anger lurking beneath those beautiful eyes.

Jason knew he looked intimidating, but the man seemed scarier than he was at the moment. He was soaked in blood, red spots splattered across his clothes and yet, Jason couldn't help but think he was beautiful. With his luscious dark hair gorgeously framing his face and how his fringe would curl just a bit, hovering over his eyes. His full and pink lips, smeared with a dab of red, just ready for Jason to kiss into. And his eyes, eyes that Jason had never seen before, bright and dazzling, one a vibrant blue and the other a crimson red.

Jason was surprised he'd missed this the first time, didn't see how gorgeous the man was. Though he couldn't blame himself since the man was on the verge of death, bleeding and covered in blood. He looked disgusting and yet, Jason had saved him. Felt a little sorry when he'd passed by.

He supposed he should have gotten a closer look because then maybe, he would have taken him home for himself.

" _Hm_ ," Jason hummed in interest, crouched down to his level as he tapped the shoulder of the huddled victim. "You're the one causing a havoc in town."

"Who...are you?" He asked, voice trembling from fear and Jason couldn't help but smirk.

"The one who saved you," he whispered in amusement, eyes watching him closely for a reaction. 

" _What?_ " He gasped and narrowed his eyes in confusion. "You're..." He tilted his head as if something was coming back to him, the blood thirst finally dissipating from his body as the cloud of haze cleared his mind. "The vampire?"

Ah, so he wasn't so stupid. "Yes, the vampire."

" _How?_ " He shouted, raised his voice and suddenly became hysterical. Arms stretched out as fingers latched onto Jason's shirt, curling as he clutched on tightly. His body was trembling, shaking in what Jason could identify as anger. "Why did you do this to me?" 

 _Oh._  Well, it wasn't what Jason had pictured it to be. He hadn't expected to change him into a vampire. "I saved you," he started and explained himself. "I happened to walk by, saw your dead body and bit you to save you."

"You turned me into a vampire!" The stranger cried, his face flushing red as his brows pinched in frustration, clearly upset.

"I hadn't meant to," Jason answered and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "The vampire venom was only supposed to heal you, not turn you. It typically only takes a few days and I mean, you're alive and fine now."

" _Fine?_  This is _fine?_ " His tone was filled with venom as he hissed at Jason, tone sharp and irritated. "I'm—I'm a  _vampire!_ And I'm... _drinking_  people's blood!" He gagged at the thought of it despite the fact he'd just been drinking earlier. His lips were smeared in red, a few splotches staining his chin, but of course he couldn't see his own reflection. 

"...Well," Jason dismissed his concern, unsure of what he was supposed to do about it. It wasn't his intention and there was no way to reverse the affects anyways. "I can't help you there then."

The man groaned loudly, and his hold grew weak, fingers slipping from Jason's shirt to fall back at his side. His eyes rolled back for a brief moment as a heavy sigh escaped his lips. His body fell limp and he collapsed against Jason's chest, his cheek bumping into his shoulder. Jason caught him swiftly, arms circling around his waist, but the man growled at him.

"Don't touch me," The stranger hissed, his strength returning to his body and he swatted Jason's hand away. He attempted to distance himself from Jason, pressed his palms against his chest and leaned back. But he was still too lethargic, didn't have enough blood and was simply too nauseous to operate. He could see a sheen of sweat forming on his forehead.

The stranger didn't make it far and returned his hold as he clutched onto Jason's shirt. He lifted his eyes to meet the vampire, those bright blue and red eyes gazing at him, sharp and dark. "You _fucked_  up my life."

Jason sighed and tore his gaze away, settling onto the ground as he thought for a brief moment. It was his fault after all, but he shouldn't feel obligated to help. And yet, he offered. "I can help," Jason said and returned his gaze back to the man. 

Surprise flashed onto his face, his eyes lighting up just a smidge " _How?_ "

"I can help you control it," Jason said since he'd had to learn to control his own thirst. Even as a full blooded vampire, he'd still crave blood when his body ran low on the irony drink. But it wasn't as bad as half-blooded vampires or he supposed, a human turned vampire.

That idea had sparked a look of interest in the stranger and his expression immediately softened, a look of vulnerability creeping its way onto his face. "Really?" He whispered gingerly and _fuck_ , Jason felt his body shudder in excitement from that soothing and sweet voice. "Would you though? I—I really want to visit my family."

The man looked so sad, eyes forlorn and lips turned into a frown. Jason  _almost_  felt bad for his decision to save him. For not thinking of the consequences of what could have happened. All he thought in that moment was that this person was dying and well, he could help them out a bit.

But who would have thought it would come to this, that Jason would take interest in the very person he saved and left to fend for themselves?

Jason was smitten by the stranger, and brushed a hand gingerly through his hair. The corner of his lips tugged into a small smile and he nodded his head. "Yeah, I can," he said and swiped a thumb gently across his cheek, smearing the bit of blood that had splattered onto his pale skin. "What's your name?"

"... _Richard,_ " he whispered ever so sweetly and it sounded like music to Jason's ears.

"Richard huh?"

"Well, you can call me Dick."

"Okay Dick. I'm Jason. And I can help you control your vampire urges," Jason said and held out his hand for Dick to take, for him to shake on as he offered his services.

Dick paused for a brief moment, silence filling the eerie warehouse. He stared at Jason, examining him closely and contemplated his offer before a soft sigh left his lips. He settled his hands in Jason's palms and allowed Jason to curl his fingers around his own. "Okay."

"Good."

And thus, their journey began.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write more to this in the future! Currently undecided, but I think it would be interesting to expand on their story and journey.


End file.
